Yako and Godai's Revenge
by I E K
Summary: A not seriouse story about MTNN! :


Yako's Revenge

It was a sunny day outside the Demon Detective Agencies office, but all the windows were shut and the door was locked. The building was suspiciously silent. Inside, two people stood whispering.

"Quick, while he's out, give me the sharpie!" hissed Yako.

"NO! This is my revenge! He wrecked my beautiful fucking car!" Whispered Godai tears threating to spill over from the memory of his lost love.

"Who cares, he took all my snacks!" mouthed Yako furiously, glaring at the unconscious Neuro. This was too rare an opportunity to give up. For once, she had some power. A chance to take some small revenge. Outside the office, a still, fluid form breathed heavily and ran outside. He stood looking at the office and cursing that dang manufacturing company…. It had all started earlier that morning.

Earlier that Morning:

In fact, earlier that morning, Sai had decided to play his little tricks by masquerading as a mailman. He reasoned that if he knocked out Neuro then he could easily defeat him. Yako had in fact accidentally given him the idea that since Neuro was a demon then a powerful dose of goodness and purity might make him so disgusted his mind would seek an alternative to staying awake. So this morning Sai had arrived at the office with a box marked '_From the Demon World: Hellhole' _so he could see Neuro's excited face. Inside Neuro could hardly wait before sliding his hand through the tape. Inside a horror so great awaited him he fell unconscious, which is how Yako found him when she opened the door a second later. She screamed but nothing could move the slumbering mass on the desk. She edged up to him, cautious, and poked him. His eyes twitched absently and she knew he was not dead. At that moment Godai walked into the room. They stared at the sleeping form of Neuro and then at the sharpie on her desk, eyes shining.

On the other side of the door stood the "delivery man" he smiled wickedly. I can destroy the girl to, he thought, and walked through the door. Immediately he caught a wiff of a strange smell. It smelled like….acid. Burning acid! It was burning his deformed cells! "ARRRRRRRGH!" He screamed, "GET THAT DEATH STICK AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" and he ran out through the door, the cells in his skin slightly happier by the scent were moving wildly. He felt as if the smell might burn a hole in him, it was evil, that death stick! They were better enemies then he had given them credit for. He sat on a bench, holding his face and sweating profusely. Darn them!

Inside the agency, Yako and Godai stood holding the sharpie, blinking at the open door. A delivery man had just walked inside, screamed something about a death stick and ran out again. They looked at each other then down at the open sharpie and shrugged, closing the door. The times were getting stranger these days. Outside, the "delivery man" cursed his luck as he loitered around the building. Meanwhile, Neuro remained an unconscious lump on his desk.

That is how Yako and Godai found themselves in this strange predicament. As they stood fighting over the sharpie they felt Neuro twitch and froze. Looking at each other they agreed to do the honors together. Yako began by drawing a mustache and goatee on his face, with complementing glasses. She drew open eyes on his eyelids. Godia wrote FU and drew a demented car with flowers on it. They ties pink bows in his hair and braided it. When they felt their work was done the stepped back, holding cameras. However, they did not notice Neuro beginning to smile evilly. Yako clicked the shutter and hugged Godai for joy. Revenge was there's! When she noticed Neuro wasn't in his chair anymore it was too late. "Cretans! Mindless slaves! You thought THIS would work on ME???? You thought this "sharpie" as you call it would work on the harsh and terrible skin of a demon???? IDIOTS! You are demoted to dust bunnies! Nothing more!" yelled Neuro from the ceiling, clean faced. Yako and Godai trembled silently.

"Well, I have taken MY revenge now! Look in the mirror!" Slowly and painfully Yako and Godai edged their way to the mirror. Godai realized his hair had turned pink and her was wearing a rather small pink tutu dress that said '_Call me a Sugary Princess Pink Poof or Go Die ;)' _and '_giving me a smile with brighten my day!' _in rhinestones. Yako took in her hair which had become matted and dark, she had sprouted a little mustache and her shirt said '_I am allergic to everything except Yak omelet milk' _she wouldn't be able to eat anything else for days! "Now! Go into the world! You want to be free? Go outside slaves!" Yelled Neuro, laughing evilly. Trembling Yako and Godai ran out the door, still trembling slightly. Outside they burst into a held laughter. It had been hard to keep from laughing as Neuro lectured them with pink bows stuck in his hair! Inside Neuro sank back into his chair and sighed. His face flicked and he read the messages on his forehead, absently rubbing at the marks. He scrubbed his face but the ink would not go off. This must be a magical ink, thought Neuro, his brain spinning from the puzzle of it. But how was it made? Why didn't it come off? This may be the mystery that will fill me! The ultimate mystery is here! He thought to himself. Absently throwing the dvd box set of happy animals and the accusing eyes of an elmo plushy into the trash. He kept Barney on his desk though.

Outside the agency Yako and Godai were in a bar, where they became instant hits. Yako especially got lots of money with her amazing ability to eat hundreds of Yak omelet's. They were ridiculed but the sight of Neuro in pink had been worth it. Sai was not as happy as he was currently trying to destroy the sharpies in all the department stores he could find. He had been wrong, he could feel the angry buzz of Neuro's power even here. The sight of something innocent had only enraged his demonic powers to a new frenzy. Who knew what could happen?

In the end, Sai walked home in defeat where his assistant was writing with a sharpie. Yako and Godai went back to the office where Neuro was hiding in a corner with a bag over his head and a sharpie in his hands. Neuro meanwhile was trying to test the strength of this sharpie. At the end of the day, they all had sufficiently less brain cells.


End file.
